Happy St Pattie's Day!
by Josie Audriguez
Summary: What happens when you mix different time zones, a UN meeting, St. Patrick's Day, a drunk Brit, America, and El Salvador? A Green Waiter outfit with an apron saying "Kiss Me I'm Part Irish" and a giant Four-Leafed Clover. That's what.


**IN HONOR OF ST. PATRICK'S DAY, I PRESENT TO YOU THIS.**  
**...**  
**Dun't yew jus love it when your inspiration comes from a button that says: "Kiss me I'm part Irish."? so yeah, MORE USUK. CUZ THEY'RE AWESOME.**  
**...**  
**AND COMPLETELY CANON IRL.**  
**Anyways~ I kinda sorta maybe...aded an OC in there? My Country~! w**  
**I CAN'T BELIEVE THEY HAVEN'T MADE EL SALVADOR YET. ;W; Errrr..yeah...anyways a basic profile abou El Salvador:**  
**Official Name: **República de El Salvador  
**Human Name: **Genoveva Garcia Hernández (Err...i jus now realize that's Spain's last name too... -w-;; )  
**Appearance: **Black hair, usually braided on the side with a tiiiiiiiiiiiiny curl. (almost as tiny as her country). She has brown eyes and light brown skin. She has a beauty mark on her right cheek near her eye, and she's around 5'6''. Maaaaaybe 5'7''.  
**Pets: **Olive Ridly turtle named Miguel, Torogoz named Terésa.  
**...**  
**i'm kinda to lazy to type a full profile, but I'll get to that someday ;w;**

**I'll probably end up using her a lot...I jus love my country~! **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NOW ENJOY THIS FIC.**

* * *

El Salvador beamed. She was having a perfectly happy morning...waking up to her Torogoz and Olive Ridly's fighting. That was normal for them, and it was usually over who was going to wake her up. After that, she made a pupusa and drank a cup of horchata, headed towards her room to get dressed, brushed her teeth, braided her hair, and made the wonderful choice of looking at the calendar.

"Hehe, this is going to be lovely~. I just hope that what Papa Spain said was true..." she mused aloud, stroking her Torogoz's head. She beamed once more, and quickly got up to get to San Salvador. '_Time to go find out~_'

* * *

"See Terésa? I told you Papa Spain was right..." El Salvador told her Torogoz. She hugged Miguel, her Olive Ridly, and ate a mango while she watched the chaos of yet another meeting gone astray. Although she gave off a face of indifference, inside she was fangirling it out. Ahh, what a beautiful scene that was happening right now.

"KISS ME I'M PART IRISH!~" England shouted, heading straight for America. Since he had a different time zone and celebrated the day earlier than Northern and Southern America, he drank too much and got unbelievably wasted. He was currently dressed in the waiter outfit that Spain had told El Salvador about, but it was dyed green in celebration. He had used gold marker to write 'Kiss me I'm Irish' on the apron, which he was currently holding in his hands. Fortunately (or unfortunately, El Salvador wasn't able to decide) Miguel and Terésa covered her eyes while America taped a giant four-leafed clover to England's pelvis to cover him up. America dodged England, a smirk on his face that screamed: 'You hafta catch me first~!'

England scowled, then drunkenly ran towards America again, only to be dodged by the young boy. El Salvador bit her lip, and out of the corners of her eyes she could see Hungary and Japan doing the same. '_So it's hard for them too, huh?_' she thought. Suddenly, she got a brilliant plan and her eyes lit up. Miguel noticed, and motioned for Terésa to start slowly leaving the room. They managed to get out the door just as El Salvador proceeded with her plan.

While England kept on trying to kiss America, El Salvador took the Bullwhip she always carried on her waistband used it to wrap around America's ankle. Said American tripped and fell on the floor, making England land on top of him. America got the wind knocked out of him, therefore, he couldn't push England off. England licked his lips and looked down lustfully at America. He leaned into America's ear and whispered., "Kiss me, I'm part Irish..." The warm breath caused America to blush and he struggled to get his breath back to he could push England off.

"Don't do that, love. I'll make you feel better~!" England purred, getting off the American, only to ask El Salvador for her whip. She smiled and gave it to him, and England promptly straddled the American and tied his feet, using the ribbon on his collar to tie his hands. America's eyes widened and his blush deepened. England smirked and slurred out, "This is what happens when you don't kiss an Irish man on St. Patrick's Day~" America struggled, but it was no use for the drunken Brit (and apparently Irish) man.

What happened next made Hungary and Japan _extremely_ happy. El Salvador proudly smiled as she sat in her seat and watched the show with all the other countries. She wrinkled her nose when England started to use her whip for...She'll have to get a new whip when she got back to La Paz. Ah well, it was used for a good cause.

'_I guess Papa Spain was right, a Drunk England on today of all days is very entertaining!~_' she thought, letting a daint little chuckled escape her lips.

* * *

**...did I jus write that...?**

**Gosh, what St. Patrick's Day does to my fingers...**

**ANYWAYS I HOPE YA ENJOYED~ R&R AND LET'S HOPE YEW WORE GREEN TODAY~  
**


End file.
